Embryo Wars
by Mechag43
Summary: Our hero, Jaden wakes up in Sheol Gate with no memories of his past, only his name. With assistance of a mysterious person named Kagami, two questions are left unanswered. Where did he come from and how did he end up in the Sheol Gate? Has a secret parring that is connected to Jaden's past and his life.
1. awakening

"Wh...where am I?" I groaned awake as I opened my eyes. I begin looking around the area as I appear to be in some kind of large room, I manage to get up and noticed what appears to be some kind of yellow abyss which seems to be endless.

"My name...is Jaden." I clenched my head with my hands. "My memories...their too fuzzy." why can't I remember anything else?

I sighed and putted my hands in my coat pockets and started walking to hopefully the exit. I then took notice of the stairs and started walking up them, still thinking about who I am.

"I'm 17 years old and my birthday is October 14th." I think those are my memories, except i'm getting them at a slow rate.

I soon came across another room with pillars, and remains of a battle happened here. I even saw several pillars broken. "Whoever did this was a incredibly strong fighter." I said to myself.

I kept on moving and I noticed a elevator, I think my luck is turning up as I got in the elevator and pressed the button for the first floor.

Seven minutes later I realized how deep the place I woke up was underground and it was about god knows how deep it was.

Fifteen minutes later I went back to thinking about who I am just to pass the time. I do know that I have a Mother and Father, I had a memory about them but it only lasted about two seconds so I didn't get a good look at their faces.

Twelve minutes later the elevator reached the first floor and I walked out. It seems to be a hallway of a cathedral, and like the room with the pillars a battle happened here. "Looks like one hell of a battle happened here." I said looking around the battle zone of the cathedral.

"Looks like this place is abandoned." ether A: This place was driven out by the attacker or B: The people here already left before the attack. I'm guessing option B because there's absolutely no dead bodies here. I saw a door which it has to be the exit. Right?

I began walking towards the exit and putted my hands on the door and pushed it opened with all of my might. I was soon greeted by light from the sun which my eyes quickly adjusted and civilisation.

a/n: well thats it for chapter 1, feel free to leave reviews exspecially the helpfull kind. The next chapter will be in the normal POV and will be longer.


	2. reunion

The streets of Kagutsuchi was lively as usual, a young man with amber colored eyes, dark brown hair and is wearing a black trench coat with silver on the buttons and zippers, black pants and black steel toed boots just walked out of the N.O.L base. "This place looks promising." Jaden said to himself as he looked at several houses and began walking down the street.

Several minutes later he was starting to get lost. 'Man! I seriously need a map.' He somehow isn't used to the layout of this city. Maybe he came from a different place where the layout isn't confusing. 'Well my memories aren't coming to me...yet' Jaden thought to himself as he looks around for someone to give him a map and possibly someone familiar. He did spot what appears to be a officer wearing a beret and a cloak, he soon walked up to the officer. "Hey, excuse me?" Jaden said getting the officer's attention.

"Hm?" the officer responded turning around and he noticed the officer has blond hair and green eyes and is obviously female.

"You know where the tourist maps are? I'm kind of lost." Jaden said with a kind voice.

"Well. The tourist area is over there." The officer replied. "You look new here, who are you?"

"I'm Jaden, and you?" He said.

"I'm Noel, Noel Vermilion. Member of the NOL Praetorian guard." Noel said answering Jaden's question.

"Noel..." Jaden said letting the name sink in. "Well it's a pleasure meeting you, Noel." Jaden said, shaking her hand. "By the way, what's the NOL? I never heard of it before."

"Huh?" Noel looked surprised. "You never heard of the NOL?"

"It's because he had his memories lost, though he fortunately inherited his mother's immunity to the boundary." A 20 year old man with jet black hair with a stripe of silver on it, dark blue eyes walked in. He whore a simple light purple long sleeve turtle neck shirt with blue pants and steel toed shoes. "Besides, your memories will be back. Slowly, but surely."

"Who are you?" Jaden said, looking at the man. Which he smiled in response.

"You know, Jaden we are friends while you had your memories. But since you lost them I'll reintroduce myself." The man said as he putted his hands in his pockets

"My name is Kagami, you met me and made your mother and father accept me. Despite who I am..." Kagami said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Kagami?" Jaden said in response, which he quickly gained a headache. "My head!"

"Jaden!" Noel panicked and tried to help him but Kagami stepped in front of her.

"It's okay. He's regaining one half of his memories, it's a side effect of traveling through the boundary. If he didn't have his mother's immunity to the boundary he would've been dead." Kagami explained "I also had my memories lost when I traveled through the boundary before, but because of my father's side I regained then. Certain sounds, names, powers, places and even foods can help with regaining memories."

"I...I think I understand." Noel said with a confused look on her face.

Kagami gave a positive nod and was going to check on Jaden until he hears something.

"Someone's coming." He said as sparks filled the air.

"Kagami..." Jaden said rubbing his head as he walked to where he is and saw a blond haired girl wearing silver armor and wielding eight floating blades.

"Teleportation successful." The girl said while Kagami got his hands out of his pockets.

"A Murakumo unit?" Kagami muttered to himself, he noticed that Jaden took a fighting stance. But he putted his hand in front of him "Your not at full strength yet. Let me take care of this."

"Alright, but I'll back you up if things go down hill." Jaden then backed up to where Noel is.

Kagami gotten to his fighting stance and faces the girl.

"Now then." As he said that, a red glow came from his eye for a few seconds. "I'll show you my strength."

They both ran to each other, the girl attempted to kick him but Kagami dodged it very fast. He then took out his Balisong knife from his pocket and attempted to back stab her, but the eight blades blocked it.

Kagami soon back dashes from the energy blades that formed on the ground. 'Man, these Murakumo units are still deadly. Although they still look identical to the units I remember.' With his knife in hand, a red mist formed on the blade. "Now let's see how you like a taste of my Grimoire?" At his command, the red mist is surrounding him.

"Annihilating." The girl simply said as she summoned, and launch the energy blades at Kagami. But he quickly slashed them as he ran right at her. They both strike with their weapons.

"So fast..." Noel simply commented about Kagami's rather inhuman speed.

"Well that's Kagami for you." Jaden said with a smile that he regained his memory of his friend. However he needs to regain the rest of them.

Kagami soon clashed with the blades on the girl's arms

"Heh, your a tough one aren't ya." Kagami commented about the girl's ability. "But still, I have the superior Grimoire!" The red mist went on the girl and she became weaker. He then head-butted her on the head, destroying the visor and knocking her out.

"Its just as I remember how strong you are, Kagami." Jaden said.

"Guess I still got it." Kagami said as the red mist disappeared and he putted his Balisong knife away. He then walked up to Noel and said "you should stick with us, I know what you saw. Trust me." Kagami putted a hand on her shoulder. Noel did recall the time she was with Ragna the Bloodedge in the Sheol Gate, and seeing Hazama's true self.

"Alright. I guess." Noel responded while Jaden is looking at unconscious girl.

'She's beautiful.' Jaden thought and smiled, he believed that love at first sight is taking effect.

"Hey, Jaden!" Kagami lightly shoved his shoulder snapping him out of it.

"Huh?!"

"We're going, you coming?" Kagami said, then he noticed he is looking at the unconscious girl. Kagami then letted out a sigh "you can take her with us."

Jaden picked up the girl in a bridal hold and was going to pick up the eight blades, but they floated next to her.

The group then walked down the street looking for a place to spend the day in. Jaden then ran up to Noel just to tell her one important thing about Kagami.

"Oh, and Noel. Whatever you do, don't talk about Kagami's father. He actually hates him alot, and I mean alot."

"Thanks for the warning. I'll try not to ask him about it." Noel said committing it to memory.

Uknownest to them, Ragna was watching them from a hiding spot in the alleyway.

'That Kagami guy. From the looks of the red mist, it can syphon the life from people.' Ragna thought as he now believes that Kagami might be dangerous with that kind of power. He then walks out of the alleyway and went on his way, he was going to intervene the fight but seeing Noel is now protected by them. He couldn't care less right now, he still has a job to do.

A/n: well that's chapter 2, leave reviews and helpful tips to improve my stories.


	3. Kagami's apartment

Kagami's group arrived at the side of a building. "Wait a moment, I'll be quick." Kagami said as he jump up to grabbed the fire escape ladder and pulled it down to the ground.

"Where are we going?" Jaden asked as he putted the girl on his shoulder and climbed the ladder.

"We're going to my apartment, I've prepared over the months here." Kagami replied back.

"Well, is it safe?" Noel asked as she gotten up.

"Yeah...well you can expect some spiders." Kagami said with a grin, which made Noel freak out a little.

"Kidding, I'm just messing with ya." Kagami said as he got punched to the shoulder by Noel. They went up a few stairs and opened a window. "Here we are, home sweet home." Kagami introduced them to his apartment.

The apartment itself is pretty roomy. It has three bedrooms, a kitchen, a dinning room, living room and a bathroom. "How did you afford all of this?" Jaden said with astonishment.

"I did some bounty hunting and managed to get enough for all of this." Kagami answered which got Noel's attention. "Wait, your the bounty hunter that managed to capture that crime lord last weekend!"

"Yeah, single handedly took out all of his thugs too." Kagami said proudly.

"Well that's... Enlightening." Jaden said sarcastically as he putted the girl on the bed.

"You should've seen it. I was on fire!" Kagami exclaimed as he went on the dinning room chair and sat down. Silence was in the air for a few minutes, until Kagami spoke up. "Noel, I bet you have questions about me."

"Why...yes, how did you know about what I saw?" Noel asks. Kagami took his time, gathered his thoughts and begins telling Noel his story.

(Flashback, Kagami's POV)

After hearing Reports of Ragna in Kagutsuchi, I decided to simply watch him. So I could plan out my attacks and know how he fights.

After a few hours of watching him afar I noticed that he went in the Kagutsuchi NOL branch. I followed him by the air vents, and noticed that he fought apparently his brother. After a few minutes of them fighting and nearly gotten frozen by the ice arrows, Ragna won.

I still followed him through the vents and saw a white knight. Like with his brother they fought, although there was something familiar with that Knight, Its like he's fighting his brother again.

I decided to get out of there just in case things went haywire, after another drop I was in the place called the sheol gate.

I saw Noel and...eh, the Murakumo unit fight until Ragna showed up, yet I was impressed that the unit beated him and not to mention impaling herself and Ragna through the chest. How they was still alive was beyond me.

Me, I decided I would stay hidden so I wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. Anyways, I saw Noel rescue Ragna and Hazama showed up. Hazama's aura was something of murder and hate, kind of like my father. I noticed that some goth girl just teleported in and drove Hazama out.

I was incredibly lucky that Hazama never saw me. I snuck out of the place and escaped.

(Present, Normal POV)

Noel was a bit impressed by Kagami's story, to sneak through the air vents without tripping the ars security and not making a sound, you'll have to be a expert with it.

"So, this Hazama guy. You think he's..." Jaden asked with a concerned look about Kagami's father possibly being still alive. Which Kagami simply replied with a "No."

"He has the murderous aura of my father. But it's not him." Kagami simply stated. "Also, to be honest, I'm glad he's still dead, that dead end excuse of a father."

Noel still had two more questions left to ask left though. "How did you know about Captain Hazama and...Murakumo units?" Noel asked which Kagami got up and got two files from a drawer.

"Stole these from a NOL branch. I studied them." Kagami said as he putted the files on the table labeled 'Hazama' and 'Murakumo units'. "The ars magnus that kept the files shut was tricky." Kagami continued on. "But, once you understand where the weak points are on the ars. It became easy to break."

Jaden got up and took off the coat, revealing a black short sleeved shirt. "Well, I'm glad your alright though." He said as he hung his coat on the coat hanger.

The girl groaned awake and gotten up. "Systems operational, all connections to sector 7 terminated ." The girl spoke emotionlessly.

"Well, look who woke up. Sorry about the headbutt to your head, I'm sure you'll be fine." Kagami said his apology.

"Head injury has already healed. All systems normal." The girl said.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Jaden said with a confused look. Kagami however still has the same look on his face. "What's your name? Murakumo." Kagami asked and waited for a response.

"I am Lambda, member of sector 7." Lambda said with a emotionless look.

"Lambda?" Jaden said as his eyes meets with her red eyes.

'Lambda eh? She still looks like the other units I remember.' Kagami thought in his head. "Well, Lambda. If it wasn't for my friend here, I would've left you there." Kagami gotten up from his chair and went to Lambda "I'm Kagami, my friend there is Jaden." Kagami introduced himself and Jaden.

"Kagami...Jaden." Lambda said with the usual voice she spoke in.

"Wait, what about the red mist you summoned?" Noel asked her final question and looked at Lambda with a 'why does she looks like me?' look on her face. Kagami looked at his hand with his red mist on it.

"That answer...Is for when the time is right." Kagami answered as the red mist disappeared. Kagami looked at Lambda, "Now, with the questions out of the way. Lambda, what was your mission?" Kagami asked Lambda.

"It's top secret." Lambda said while Kagami muttered "figures."

Kagami looked at the clock, 'it's almost 12:00' he thought as he turned to the kitchen. "I'm cooking Hamburger steaks."

"Hamburger steaks?" Jaden said which gotten himself another headache. "Yeah, that sounds good." Jaden said with a smile completely ignoring the headache.

Kagami went to the kitchen, washed up and went to the fridge. 'Looks like you regained another half of your memories, but still.' Kagami thought in his head. 'You have your Mother's weapon and your father's Grimoire. Not to forget, said Grimoire could attract some unwanted attention.' Kagami look at Jaden sitting down at his seat and is talking to Lambda. 'But still, I'll help you regain them anyway I can. Plus, I highly doubt that scenario would happen.' Kagami finished his thoughts as he went to the stove and began cooking.

A/n: another chapter done with, please leave your reviews and positive feedback.

Kagami: by the way. The reason I took the fire escape to my room, well. How would your neighbors react to seeing someone bring a knocked out person in their room? It would attract too much attention to the NOL, and Sector 7 especially.


	4. Sparring and a new name

"Your cooking is good as always, Kagami." Jaden complimented about the food Kagami cooked.

"I'll say." Noel said as she took a bite of her hamburger steak, with her cloak hanging up next to Jaden's coat. Which Kagami just have a proud look on his face. Lambda however just looked at her steak. She has her armor off and still has the black body suit on, but she now wears a three piece cloak.

Jaden noticed that she's just looking at her food. "Lambda, aren't you going to eat?" Jaden asked.

"She never had a taste of human food, in fact she never even ate human food before." Kagami stated as he cuts his steak with a knife. "But still Lambda, human food is pretty good. Just try a bit, will ya?"

"You won't regret it." Jaden added in with a comforting tone in his voice.

Lambda finally cut a bit of her steak and stabbed it on her fork. She picked up her fork with the steak on it and ate her piece of the steak.

"You like it?" Kagami asked while Lambda was chewing.

Lambda gave a nod and swallowed "It's good." Was all she responded.

Jaden then gave a light chuckle at what she said. 'She defently likes it.' He thought as took a bite.

* * *

(Several minutes later)

After lunch was done, Kagami said that he'll let Jaden and Noel read the two files he has on Hazama and Murakumo units. Although the files behind Hazama was very vague.

"This Hazama guy is very interesting..." Jaden said with interest.

"Aye." Kagami exclaimed as he looked at Hazama's file. "He practically has no history behind him, no age, no information about his Nox Nyctores and no country he's born in."

"Uh, Nox Nyctores?" Jaden said with a bit of confusion.

"Oh. I'll explain about what Nox Nyctores are later." Kagami said. "Still, from what I gathered. Looks like Ragna and Hazama has a history together he even calls him 'Terumi'."

"Terumi... That name doesn't ring a bell." Jaden stated. "Something is telling me that Terumi isn't a nice guy."

Noel however was just focused on the files containing Murakumo units. She just finished reading the one labeled 'No. 12'.

'I'm...not real?' While this shocked her at first, it did explain why she was doing well against the 13th, which she didn't read, until she got exhausted.

"Full name: Yūki Terumi." Lambda said which earned her a "Hm?" By Kagami and Jaden. "He's a member of the six heroes and traitor to them. He killed both Nine and Trinity during his betrayal."

"That explains the murderous aura I sensed on him." Kagami thought back. "Guess I should've been researching on the history during the past six months here."

"So, Noel is Terumi's target them?" Jaden added in the conversation.

"Yeah, he wants her for something called Kusanagi. I would have more information about it, but it was taken down from the server." He said thinking back. "All I know is that it's also called the Godslayer."

Noel heard that right when she's reading the file of No.13 otherwise known as Nu.

"That's a good reason to protect her." Jaden said with a confidante voice. "People like Terumi won't have his way with her!" What he said which caught Noel attention.

"Heheh." Kagami chuckled for a bit "You're so like your father, always thinking what's right." He got up and Motioned Noel to get up. "Noel, let's go. We're doing some sparring." Which Noel nodded and followed Kagami to the door. Leaving Jaden and Lambda alone together.

* * *

(At the roof)

After a few minutes of Kagami jumping up several sets of stairs, he made it to the roof.

"You don't *pant* have to move so fast..." Noel said exhausted, climbing up the stairs and is next to the door.

"Well I'll keep that in mind. Besides when we fight, I do have a tendency to overdo it a little." Kagami informed Noel. "Whenever your ready, Noel Vermilion."

"Alright." Noel responded. She summoned her signature Nox Nyctores and gets ready.

'Nox Nyctores: Bolverk. Seen it in action, but something's telling me that's its more than fancy pistols.' Kagami thought to himself. 'Still. After seeing that show in the Sheol Gate, I shouldn't take her lightly.'

Kagami cautiously putted his hand behind his back and...

'Huh?! Throwing knives?' Noel panicked when she saw him pull out five knives. The knives began glowing red. "Now, Vermilion, I want to test your strength, After seeing you going all out. I kinda want to test you, no hard feelings." Kagami said as he threw the knives which Noel blasted them.

"Behind ya!" Kagami said with his knife out.

* * *

(Back in the apartment)

While Kagami and Noel was fighting, Jaden and Lambda was just sitting down on the living room chairs, facing each other. "So..." Jaden said trying to start a conversation.

"Kagami. Who is he?" Lambda asked.

"Kagami? Well he's a good person, also he's a great fighter. He does his actions for a purpose and he always keeps his promises."

"I see." Lambda said.

"Also, no offense, but your name is a number in Greek correct?" Jaden asked which Lambda nodded. "Well, it doesn't sit well with me. How would you like a human name?"

"A name?" Lambda was kind of confused about having a actual name.

"Yeah, so no one would be calling you a number. How about..." Jaden said, thinking of Lambda's new name. "Yukino."

"Yukino?"

"Yeah, Yukino, it means 'To be like snow' in Japanese. Do you like it, Yukino?" Jaden asked which Lambda was thinking.

"...Yes, registering new name: New name Yukino accepted." Yukino said with a smile, which made Jaden chuckle a bit.

"You're cute, you know that, Yukino?"

* * *

(Back on the roof)

Kagami and Noel still fought on the roof of the apartment. Kagami having the speed advantage began overwhelming Noel.

'He's fast! I never seen anyone with that amount of agility!' Noel thought while blocking Kagami's knife with her guns. After seeing him dodging alot of shots and sliced them, he has to be a incredible fighter.

"Alright, stop!" Kagami said as he lowered his knife. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong." Noel exclaimed which Kagami noticed it as a lie. "You're not telling me the truth, I can tell by you're eyes." Which made Noel a bit shocked.

After seeing that lying isn't going to work, Noel decided to tell him the truth. "I'm not real. I saw my file, just who am I?"

Kagami knowing that this would be Noel's reaction, he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's Okay, you're Noel, not Mu-12. So what if you're not Human? You are still you." Kagami had a reassuring smile on his face. "The feeling of being told that your not human. You shouldn't dwell on it, and besides you have friends and a mother and a father." Kagami said as he putted his knife away in his pocket.

"They treat you like a human, not a puppet. You should look on the plus side of this, You have a sister." Kagami said finishing up his speech.

"A sister?" Noel blurted out, Bolverk disappeared on que. "I...I never had a sister before." Noel said with a astonished look on her face.

"Well, now you do." Kagami said. "Come on, we're going down to my apartment room. Wait, are you crying?"

"No, just tears of knowing who I am." Noel spoke with tears of joy coming down.

'Well she's happy.' Kagami thought as he turned to the door and walked down the stairs with Noel behind him.

'I have a actual sister.' Noel simply thought with a smile and wiping the tears off.

(Back at the apartment)

* * *

After a few minutes, Noel and Kagami made it back. Seeing Jaden and Yukino reading a novel.

"Hm? Your back." Jaden said closing the book. "How was the sparring match?"

"It was-" Kagami was going to say 'good.' Until Noel interrupted. "It was a great experience."

"Well, that's good. By the way, I gave Lambda a new name, Yukino." Jaden announced.

"Yukino, that's a good name." Noel commented. "Yukino, I like it." Kagami added in.

"Noel, Kagami. Am I cute?" Yukino asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Why yes. You're pretty cute." Noel said. Kagami had a look on his face as if he was asked the same question.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Am I cute?" A female voice spoke to both him and another.

"Eh? Yeah, I think you're pretty cute. What do you think, Kagami?" A male spoke

(Flashback end)

* * *

"Yeah, you're cute." Kagami answered. "I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back." Kagami said as he went out the door.

"Heh, being asked the same question. It feels good answering it again, my dear two friends." Kagami talked to himself as he walked down the hallway.

A/n: well, another chapter done. Feel free to leave reviews.


	5. Searching for a friend

Kagami walked out in the streets. Thinking of the six months here in Kagutsuchi.

'Damn. My investigation is getting me nowhere!' He thought with a bit of frustration. 'Guess I'll have to search deeper. My two dear friends, I'm keeping my promise. I'll make sure you're reunited again.' He walked down the street until he noticed a man in red.

'Ragna, tsk. Considering that my options and possible leads on finding her is near to impossible. I'm going to need all the help I can get.' Seeing that he's running out of options and every possible lead on finding one of his dear friends just upright disappear, Kagami approached the Grim Reaper.

"You." Ragna simply said as he turned around and faced Kagami. "I know about that red mist you have that can syphon life. So don't even think about using the damn thing."

"Alright, first of all. My name is Kagami and second, I just wanted to talk." Kagami stated with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Third, did you just assumed I was going to attack you? You know what, never mind that."

"Tsk, what the hell do what to talk about?"

"Well just to let you know, Noel is safe with us." Kagami said. "While I was thinking about fighting you for the bounty money. I had to see if you are the Grim Reaper people said you are, and from what I saw from simply watching you. You fight with a good cause."

"Huh?" Ragna simply said. "The NOL is indeed Corrupted. Seeing you take on the whole system, you have to have commitment." Kagami said. "But still. There's some stuff I'm curious about you."

'Why am I getting some serious vibes from... They can't be related, are they?' Kagami thought.

"Hmph." Ragna simply said.

"You know, when I watched you fight with the Murakumo in the Sheol Gate. Your eyes showed me your anger." Kagami said as he got Ragna's attention. "You had someone in your life. She reminds you of that someone you held dearly and the memories of her made you angry at her. It's because you only want the original."

"Just get to the point."

"Ah, straight to the point. The reason I'm talking to you is that I need help in finding someone that disappeared. A friend that is dearest to me." Kagami began explaining. "Six months ago she disappeared without a trace. I began investigating about why she suddenly vanished."

"Well, I'll take it you have no luck finding her." Ragna said crossing his arms.

"You can say that again. Every single possible lead to find her upright vanish. I'm not asking for you to help, it's more like a open invitation. I understand if you have other important business to attend to." Kagami said as he turned around. "If you change your mind. Let's meet again somewhere in Orient Town in about...three hours." Kagami said as he walked back to his apartment.

'He's looking for a dearest friend that played the disappearing act? Tsk, I got better things to do anyways.' Ragna thought until he did recall Kagami complementing him. 'Then again, if I help him out with finding whoever she is. I might get some information about him and Jaden. More importantly whoever this person Kagami is looking for.'

"Oh by the way." Kagami said coming back. "If you see Lambda. Please refer to her as Yukino, and if you intend to kill her." Kagami said as he got his knife out and his right eye glowed red. "I won't go easy on you." Kagami said as his right eye turned normal and walked back to his apartment, with his knife away in his pocket.

* * *

(Several minutes later)

While Jaden was reading the books Kagami has so far and Noel was thinking about her friends. Yukino was up on the appartment roof watching the view.

"Enjoying the view, Yukino?" Kagami said walking up next to her. "I'll admit it, while Kagutsuchi is fascinating I like my hometown way better."

"Where did you come from?" Yukino asked. Which Kagami replied with a disbelief look on his face. "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Why wouldn't I?" Yukino said.

"Just trust me, it's hard to explain."

After several seconds of silence. Kagami spoke up. "You know, Yukino I was thinking about a last name for you. Since Jaden gave you your name, I talked to him and decided on a last name."

"My last name?" Yukino said.

"Yeah, how would you like your last name to be Akagi? It means 'red tree' in Japanese." Kagami asked.

"Yukino Akagi... Registering new last name, new last name Akagi accepted." Yukino Akagi said.

"I'll take it as a yes you do like it." Kagami said with a light chuckle. "Come on Yukino, let's head down." Kagami said as Yukino went down the stairs with him.

'You remind me so much of her. Heh, looks like I'll keep on extending my search.'

(Three hours later)

* * *

The four went to Orient Town. For their own reasons of course.

"Wow Kagami, when you said that this town is oriental themed. You wasn't kidding." Jaden said as he looked around, wearing the black trench coat. Kagami however wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with some stripes of teal and light black pants with two chains connected to the sides of his pockets.

"Well I was surprised when I first came here." Kagami admitted. "Noel, your with me. Jaden, find a clothes shop for Yukino. Here." Kagami said as he pulled out several Platinum Dollars and putted them in his hand.

"What's this?" Jaden asked about what Kagami gave him.

"It's Platinum Dollars, or PD for short, it's basically currency." Kagami explained. "Come on Noel, we're going." Kagami said as he motioned Noel to come with him.

"Well, they're off. Let's go Yukino." Jaden said as he motioned Yukino to come with him. "Wait up!" Yukino said as she caught up to Jaden. Which went noticed by Kagami.

'Heh, I wonder if you'll be able to feel emotions?' Kagami thought as he lets out a small smile. 'Man, if you can feel Emotions Yukino. It'll be like that time...' Kagami finished his thoughts as he continued walking with Noel beside him.

* * *

(With Jaden and Yukino)

After finding a nearby clothes store, Jaden and Yukino looked around in the shop. After regaining a memory, Jaden is pretty fluent in Chinese he easily found the shop. One quick explanation later he found out that he learned various languages in his academy days.

After a few seconds of looking for clothes for Yukino. Jaden waited outside of the changing room.

'What to do to past the time.' Jaden thought as he waited for Yukino.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Gahh!" A Five year old Jaden screamed out in agony. He noticed a red mist coming of his arm after he nearly reached his family's house. He somehow felt pain and is getting worse, after weakly walking to the door he opened it with his free hand he made it inside.

"Mom, Dad! Something is wrong with me-gahhh!" Jaden said stumbling to the floor, breathing heavily.

"Jaden?!" Jaden's Mother ran down the stairs with his father behind him.

After they got him on their shoulders, Jaden's Mother and Father noticed the red mist coming off of him.

"Is that?" Jaden's Mom said surprised.

"My Grimoire?" Jaden's dad finished the sentince

(Flashback end)

* * *

After receiving that memory, Jaden held up his hand and the same red mist appears.

'This is my Grimoire, the same Grimoire I inherited from my father, after my Father taught me how to control it I gotten the hang of it. I'm sure that memory I had came to me naturally.' He thought as the red mist disappeared.

"I'm ready." Yukino said as Jaden turned around and saw Yukino in a beautiful dress, a long sleeved dress colored light grey with the sleeves colored black. Sure the skirt attached on the dress was a bit...frilly (which is colored black with a silver brim), but in a good way, finally she has simple socks and shoes on. "What do you think?" Yukino asked about the clothes she has on.

"You look..." Jaden was lost for words, the clothes she has on are nearly identical to his mother's, no, he can't be 100% certain since he still has to regain the rest of his memories. "Beautiful." He said finally finished his sentence.

Yukino was kind of flustered at the comment Jaden gave her and gave out a smile. 'What's this feeling? Is it happiness?' Yukino thought. For her, this emotion is new to her.

After picking out some more clothes for Yukino, they went to the counter and fortunately there was a 50% discount so the clothes was 50% off.

'PD, sure it's not the same. But I'm managing.' Jaden thought as he counted the bills.

After paying the clerk, they were out of the store. "Alright, let's go to Kagami's apartment to drop these off, then we'll go look for him. Alright?" Jaden asked Yukino which she nodded. They walked back to Kagami's appartment, Jaden was wondering what was Kagami and Noel was doing.

* * *

(Kagami and Noel)

Kagami and Noel was walking along the crowd of people. "Why are we going to do in orient town?" Noel asked.

"We're looking for someone." Kagami said.

"Who?"

"Ragna the Bloodedge." Kagami says which got Noel's attention.

"Ragna?!" Noel said surprised.

"Yeah, Ragna. We're looking for him." Kagami explained. "I need his help finding someone, someone that is dear to me."

"Someone dearly?" Noel asked with curiosity.

"Yes a dear friend of mine." Kagami said looking around for Ragna. "I never told you why I'm here, You wouldn't even believe me."

Kagami and Noel stopped and Kagami faced Noel. "Six months ago, one of my friends disappeared. I made a promise to them, that they'll be together forever." He faced the crowd. "Heh. Even after searching for her for six whole months, I've never given up hope." Kagami said to himself as he caught sight of Ragna in the crowd.

'Speak of the devil.' Kagami thought as he walked up to Ragna with Noel behind him. "You came. I did say it's a open invitation." Kagami said.

"Well I just thought I'd help you out." Ragna simply said "besides, I figured I might get some information about whoever you're looking for."

"Ah, why of course. As another person said to me, 'we are comrades'." Kagami commented as he took out a picture from his wallet.

'Who's that?' Noel wondered, the picture was turned before she could see it but she barely made out a woman in her Thirties with blond hair.

"Huh, you need help finding her? What's her name?" Ragna asked about the picture he saw.

"I'll tell you in due time." Kagami simply said as he putted away the picture in his wallet. "Also, the picture I showed you. That's Jaden's mother."

'Wait a minute, what I barely made out is Jaden's mother?!' Noel thought.

"Well, I do know someone that can help me out greatly. I'll be on the look out." Ragna said.

"Thanks, you know you can get back to what you best while you look." Kagami said as he turned around and walked back to his apartment.

"Uh, Ragna...bye." Noel just said as she turned around and ran to Kagami.

'Something isn't adding up.' Ragna thought as he walked in the crowed. 'Kagami simply said that Jaden's Mother disappeared one day. From what I know no one can just disappear from the blue.'

"Kagami, how did you know Jaden's mother? You said that Jaden's parents made you accept you." Noel asked, finally caught up to him. Kagami putted on a light smile and said. "I knew them once and they knew me. It's just..." Kagami's smile turned to a light sad look. "Its just that I did something, no, I prevented something from happening and I had to pay the price."

A/n: man that's a long chapter done.

* * *

(Extra scene.)

In some well hidden base. A cloaked male figure was watching images from a mysterious energy from his hand. The person has light blue eyes. Two other figures are with him

"Heh, this is what the future is now? Pathetic." A large male wearing green and black spoke. The room's so dark you couldn't make out the face.

"I agree. Although I'm disappointed about Ishana's downfall ." A female wearing black and blue spoke. Like with the male, you couldn't make out her face but you can see blond hair.

The cloaked person said nothing. He noticed a image of Kagami and Noel walking back and Jaden and Yukino walking back.

"That Kagami brat!" The female spoke out in anger.

"Heh, It's been a while since I've seen Kagami fight." The male spoke.

The cloaked figure made the images disappeared. "Hisao, Kel." The male spoke and two cloaked figures appears.

"Lord Mizuchi..." The two spoke. "Bring me Tsubaki Yayoi. I have greater plans for her." Mizuchi said with a emotionless look on his face.

"It'll be done my lord." Kel said as he and Hisao teleported out.

"What do we need someone like Tsubaki?" The Female spoke.

"We need her for some tests, plus I pulled out files about Kusanagi." Mizuchi said as he looked at the female. "Besides Acht, you and my master worked together well. Hence why I resurrected you and Drei."

Acht stayed silent. Ever since Sechs found Mizuchi, named him and trained him as his secret apprentice. She was impressed that Mizuchi learned gravity magic in three whole days. Plus having leaned forbidden magic like resurrection and time travel, he held potential.

"We're going to capture Noel." Mizuchi's eyes glowed blue. "Plus knowing Kagami. He's no match for us combined." Mizuchi said as they teleported out of the base.

A/n: uhhh. Well...that can't be good. Feel free to leave a review.


	6. The Brotherhood strikes

Kel and Hisao appeared on a roof in Kagutsuchi, knowing what their mission is.

"Heh, looks like we have some searching to do." Kel said removing his hood, revealing his lightning blue hair and his teal eyes. "Yes, but don't stray away from our objective." Hisao said removing his hood, also revealing his white hair and incredibly white eyes.

'Tch, whatever you say you blind man.' Kel said in his head as they teleported to the ground. "Alright, let's go." Kel commanded and they went down the road.

* * *

(Kagami's apartment)

Ever since Kagami told Noel about Jaden's Mother disappeared, he just can't get it off his chest.

Kagami's room was neat and tidy. It had a alchemy table and a table for making charms, a bed and a work table.

"Why." Kagami said to himself with a depressed look on his face, sitting down in a chair in the work area. "I searched for you for six whole months. Why, why don't you want to be found?" He looked at a map of Kagutsuchi with various pictures pinned down labeled 'sightings'.

"I looked everywhere for you. When Terumi is beaten, I'll extend my search beyond Kagutsuchi. I swear." He knows of what he did and what he prevented. After what he did, he didn't give a damn. He did what he think was right.

Kagami went out of his room and looked out the window and saw the clouds coming in.

* * *

(With Kel and Hisao)

After a good long search, Kel noticed the clouds. "A Storm's coming in." Kel said as he lightly chuckled "Oh, how I love the lightning. How fast it can be, how...destructive I can be."

"Kel." Hisao said. "Save your love for lightning and focus on the mission." Hisao looked at Kel with his blind eyes. "Lord Mizuchi will not be pleased if we stray away from the mission." Hisao explained to Kel.

"You're defiantly like master Drei in some ways. But still." Kel commented when he noticed a Zero Squadron member. "Zero Squadron member." Kel's face went serious. "Hisao, is she Tsubaki Yayoi?"

Hisao went silent for a few seconds until he spoke up. "I sense the Izayoi is with her."

"Izayoi..." Kel muttered to himself, sure it's not the Sealed Spear Izayoi, but he know he still has to be careful with that weapon. Kel held a cocky look on his face.

"Hisao, let's introduce the NOL to the Brotherhood." Kel said with a light smirk. Hisao nodded and they followed the member of the Zero Squadron.

'Tsubaki Yayoi, you may not be Kuon. But you'll be the next best thing.' Kel thought as he has some lightning coming off his hand.

* * *

(Kagami's apartment.)

"Looks like it's raining, Kagami." Jaden said as he walked next to Kagami.

"Aye." Kagami simply said as it started raining. After a few seconds of silence Kagami spoke up. "I got something to tell you."

"Hm?"

"Have you gotten any memories of...your mother and father?"

"I kind of do. It feels like a fractured memory coming back together." Jaden explained. He held his hand in front of him and the black mist of his Grimoire appeared. "I remember the first time my Grimoire awakened, it wasn't a pleasant experience."

Yukino came to them wearing the same dress. "You remember what my mission was? I was to secure Jaden and bring her to Kokonoe."

"Kokonoe..." Kagami muttered out in anger. Ever since he read Yukino's file, he hated Kokonoe ever since. Although he never met her, he could tell that she reminded him of a specific scientist. At least that's what he assumed.

"Hey it's getting cold in here." Noel commented about the temperature.

"Yeah, it's getting cold." Jaden said. After a few seconds of this, Kagami knew who's doing this.

"Run."

"Wha?"

"Run!" Kagami shouted as the group dodged a ice spike.

"That's Major Kisaragi's ability!" Noel exclaimed as the group went out the door and ran through the hallway.

"No, I've seen how Jin Kisaragi fights. He doesn't utilize the ice this effectively, this is someone else's work." Kagami said as he dodged more ice spikes. "Someone I knew."

* * *

(The same time with Kel and Hisao)

"Alright, whoever is following me show yourself!" Tsubaki commanded which Kel and Hisao stepped forward.

"Tsubaki Yayoi, weilder of the Izayoi. We mean no harm." Hisao spoke. "I am Hisao, Hisao Amanohokosaka. This is Kel."

"It's a pleasure." Kel spoke with a bow.

"Just what do you two want?" Tsubaki asked, with Izayoi in hand.

"It's simple really. Our Organization wants you to join us." Kel explained the short version. "If you refuse, we'll take you in by force." Kel finished the sentence, knowing what the obvious answer is.

"My devotion is to the NOL. I refuse." Tsubaki stated with the the Zero Squadron cloak disappeared.

"Izayoi..." Kel muttered. "Very well, the hard way it is." Kel said as he removed the cloak, revealing to be wearing a mage's clothes. "Oh how I was itching to do this." Exclaimed Kel as lightning came off his arms.

"Surely you don't know lord Mizuchi's powers, he'll be this world's savior and will make our greatest desires a reality." Hisao said as there was no answer from Tsubaki. "Very well..." Hisao gave Kel the okay to attack.

"Tsubaki, I only have one rival of mine. But I'll make a exception for you!" Kel charged at Tsubaki.

* * *

(At the rooftops)

After running up the stairs and nearly getting impaled several times, Kagami's group made it to the roof.

"You survived...even with my magic enhanced." Acht stated with icy mist coming off her hands.

"Acht." Kagami said. "How are you alive?"

"You forgotten about me?" Drei announced, teleporting in.

"Who are those two?" Noel asked summoning Bolverk.

"They are Drei and Acht. Long story short, they are enemies of mine and they know magic."

"Magic?"

"Yeah, magic." Kagami said.

"Magic?" Jaden said to himself, which earned him another headache.

Kagami and Noel was going to make a move until Mizuchi teleported in, still wearing the cloak.

"So. Your their kid, Jaden was it?" Acht said about to use her ice, which was stopped by Mizuchi holding his arm out.

"I got Jaden and Yukino, you two are after Noel." Mizuchi said as he took his hood off. His dark silver shoulder length hair came into view.

"As you wish my lord." Drei said as he faced Noel and Kagami. "*sigh* it won't be as fun as beating up the two brat's son." Acht said as she faced them.

"My lord." Another person teleported in. The person is a female wearing a black and tan NOL soldier's uniform with a cape colored a lighter tan with silver lining on the brim. She has a hood on and a mask with a voice modifier installed into it.

"What is it, Ayame Ren?" Mizuchi asked his most trusted follower.

"I wish to assist you with this fight, and to see if he is truly a formable opponent." Ayame asked as she summoned a sword and a shield.

"Permission granted." Mizuchi said as he took his cloak off, revealing to be wearing a white undershirt with a silver jacket, lighter shaded white pants and black shoes.

'The weapons Ayame has, they're legacy weapons?' Kagami thought to himself.

"Now, lets see how you fair against us?" Mizuchi said with a emotionless look on his face.

"Careful Noel, they're strong." Kagami warned as he gotten out his knife.

"A knife? Why don't you use your powers!" Acht exclaimed at Kagami.

* * *

(With Kel and Hisao)

He read the files of the Izayoi, Kel knew how to beat Tsubaki Yayoi. The Lightning Sage charged at Tsubaki with a attempt to strike her with his lightning.

"Take this!" Kel shouted as he fired bolts of lightning at her. Only for Tsubaki to dodge them.

"Disappear!" Tsubaki said as she attempted to hit him with Izayoi in a straight slash.

"Whoa!" Kel exclaimed as he dodged it. "Heh heh. You had to pick your poison, the type of poison that blinds people." Kel said about Izayoi.

"But hey, it makes this mission easy for us." Kel ran at Tsubaki. The Zero Squadron member slashed at Kel only for him to dodge every slash.

"Don't be cocky Kel, it will cost you dearly." Hisao spoke to himself as he watched the fight.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Bring me the documents of the Amanohoksaka clan, I'll let you join the Brotherhood and give you your sight back. For good." Mizuchi said as he teleported out.

Hisao stood up, with the feeling that he spoke to God himself. His eyes was slashed out by a Union attack, but he was somehow able to see.

"Mei, forgive me for what I'm going to do."

* * *

(Flashback end)

Hisao shook his head from that memory, after he successfully stole all of the Amanohoksaka clan documents he swore eternal loyalty to Mizuchi. At the cost of betraying his clan. A sound of a kick to the chest broke him out of his thoughts.

"So slow! I thought the Yayoi family is was tougher than that!" Kel exclaimed out loud. "It must be from my Drive Lightning Dance."

"Lightning Dance?" Tsubaki asked with her eyes going a slightly lighter blue.

"Yeah, Lightning Dance." Kel said pulling down his shirt, revealing a growth in his shoulder. "Thanks to this Crystal, it's drive gives me way better reaction time. Besides it's impossible to break this without the proper weapon." Kel explained pulling his shirt on.

"Guess I'll do this!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she whispered something.

"If you're planning something, it's way too lat-" Kel was interrupted by a quick slash to his eyes. "My eyes! Damn you!"

Tsubaki was behind Kel with a ready strike to the Crystal in Kel's shoulder. Only stopped by Hisao grabbing her arm and throwing her.

"That is enough Tsubaki!" Hisao said. "You must be a imbiesile thinking that the Izayoi alone can break a Union's Crystal. Only a special weapon can break them easily." Hisao spoke as he took his cloak off, showing the same clothes the Amanohoksaka clan wears. The same clothes he wore during his betrayal.

"Yeah, take her out while my eyes regenerate." Kel asked as a blue energy is restoring his eyes.

(Several hours earlier before the attack)

* * *

"Yukino, I want you to have this." Kagami said holding some kind of lance. "It's a special weapon I kept with me. Here, press this." Kagami said as he showed Yukino what to press.

(Present time during the attack on the rooftops)

* * *

Yukino gotten the lance from her back and a green energy blade came on.

"Where did you get that!" Ayame asked. "Only Es-n units are to wield those lances." Ayame exclaimed as her sword clashed with Yukino's lance.

"Well Kagami, I never thought you would give a Murakumo a Es-n lance." Acht exclaimed as she shot ice spikes at Kagami.

"Well, it's better than relying on armor she doesn't wear sometimes!" Kagami said as he dodged the spikes.

"Your friend gotten her a new weapon, it's nothing like my master endured." Mizuchi commented about Yukino's lance. "But still." His light blue eyes glowed lightly. "Nothing will stop me from my Organization's goal." Mizuchi said as he extended his arm and pushed Jaden to the wall with his gravity magic.

"Jaden!" Noel exclaimed as she dodged Drei's attack.

(With Hisao's fight)

* * *

"Come! Tsubaki Yayoi!" Hisao said as he gotten in a stance with no weapon in hand.

'He's blind. My sight isn't getting better either.' Tsubaki thought about Izayoi's effect. She needed to beat Hisao fast.

Tsubaki charged at Hisao for a swift slash. Only for him to dodge it and do a swift palm to her back.

"How did he?" Tsubaki said to herself with confusion.

"Black Raven palm!" Hisao shouted as he punched Tsubaki with his fist glowing purple. He quickly grabbed Tsubaki's cape and slammed her to the wall, ripping it off her in the process.

"Tch." Hisao exclaimed as he tossed the cape to the side and approached the Zero Squadron member. "Your lust for justice is weak. You have no honor working for the NOL." Hisao said as his hand glowed purple.

Seeing that his guard is down, Tsubaki drove Izayoi into Hisao's chest. He soon exploded into a bunch of Raven feathers glowing purple.

"Where did he?" Tsubaki frantically looked around for her opponent.

"I was prepared for that." Hisao spoke behind her, he took out a strip of paper with writing on it. "Shikigami Raven!" The paper glowed with a purple energy, almost shaped like a Raven.

Kel appeared in front of Tsubaki and grabbed her face. "Eat this." He electrocuted Tsubaki.

"Your eyes..." Was all that Tsubaki said until she fell unconscious.

Kel had his one eye covered with his other eye fully healed. "Yeah, I'm not telling you about this power." Kel said removing his hand from his other eye, also fully healed. "I'm sure she'll be alright."

"You interrupted our fight." Hisao simply said as the Shikigami Raven wore off and putted it back in his pocket.

"Well I had to do something." Kel said as he gotten his cloak on. "Anyways, mission accomplished." Hisao said nothing as he gotten his cloak on and lifted Tsubaki on his shoulder. "We should do something about the cape." Hisao mentioned about Tsubaki's cape.

"Yeah, we can't leave any evidence of our work." Kel said as he picked up the cape. "Let's get a move on." Kel said as he teleported back to base.

"Now the Brotherhood's plans can be set into motion." Hisao said to himself as he also teleported to base.

(At the rooftops.)

* * *

"Heh, I see that the mission is complete." Mizuchi said to Drei and Acht.

"What mission?!" Kagami exclaimed as he tried to attack Mizuchi, but he had his guard down and is frozen by Acht's ice.

"Kagami!" Noel exclaimed as she attempted to shoot Mizuchi but she couldn't move. He used his gravity magic on her. "I can't move!" She muttered to herself.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Ayame asked about Yukino. Which she sidestepped the incoming energy blades. "Leave her. I actually want to see where this goes from here." Mizuchi said with a bit of amusement. He and the others teleported out, taking Noel with them.

"No!" Kagami exclaimed as the red mist emitted off his body and the ice broke. Jaden went to Kagami. "We failed."

"Noel." Yukino said with a bit of sadness in her voice, her lance deactivated.

"We will get her back." Jaden reassured Kagami

* * *

(Somewhere else.)

Tsubaki woke up restrained in a laboratory. She noticed a man with dirty blond hair and in a lab coat with brown pants looking at a console. "Yes lord Mizuchi everything is going fine on my end." The male said as he continued his conversation and turned off the console.

"Where am I?" Tsubaki demanded the scientist as he turned around. "Ah, your awake." The man spoke as his grey eyes met Tsubaki's eyes. "You can call me Jonathan." Jonathan introduce himself. "And to answer your next question, your in the Takamagahara laboratory."

"If this is apart of trying to make me join. I refuse."

"It doesn't matter, you are already joining the Brotherhood. Look to your left." Jonathan said as he pointed at Noel unconscious and restrained. She noticed a tube connected to Noel's arm and her arm.

"Don't panic, we're just doing a blood transfusion." A girl with silver hair and is wearing armor with a visor came to Jonathan and gave him a syringe. "But for now, go to sleep." Jonathan said as he injected Tsubaki with a knockout liquid.

A/n: 126 views?! Reviews or no reviews, you guys must really like my story.

* * *

(Extra scene)

In the Brotherhood's base, Mizuchi is in a room talking to five people. Three of them are surrounded by blue energy.

"I'm still keeping Touya and the others off our trail. Don't know how long I can keep it up." The first person said in the blue energy.

"Don't sweat it Kyosuke, you've tricked them into making you their friend, they won't suspect a thing." A female in the blue energy said to Kyosuke, adjusting her glasses.

"Kīro is right. They don't know about the forbidden magic of time travel, you'll be able to keep them away from the spell." Mizuchi said to Kyosuke.

"Thanks for the compliment lord Mizuchi, but won't the NOL notice that Tsubaki is missing?" Kīro asked Mizuchi.

"Leave the NOL to me." A female in the shadows spoke to Kīro. "They don't know about that lord Mizuchi freed me from their control. I'll report to Terumi that she went on urgent business by Sector seven." The female teleported out.

"Heh, for being one of the Six Heroes, I'll have to give her credit that she is strong and with a Crystal implanted in her. Maybe even stronger." The third person said. "Anyways, everything is fine on my end, Naoto and the current Alucard, Raquel still thinks that I'm dead. I'm continuing my work on my end and I'll alert you on a update about their movements, Spinner Superior out." Spinner ended his transmission and his silhouette disappeared.

"No matter, I'll have to end my transmission, Kyosuke out." Kyosuke's silhouette disappeared.

"With all do respect my lord, Naoto still thinks I'm his friend but...permission to join you and work with you?" Kīro asked Mizuchi, holding the back of her arm.

"Permission granted. I'll come pick you up." Mizuchi said, allowing Kīro to come to the current timeline he's in.

"Good, Kīro Hikagami out." Kīro ended her transmission and her silhouette disappeared.

"Tch, when are you going to let me out to hunt? I'm getting bored." The fifth person said with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"In a matter in fact, I have a 'hunt' for you to go on." Mizuchi said which gotten the person's interest. "Ripper, I want you to kill a spy I infected with a crystal. He out lived his usefulness."

"A crystal for me? Heh, your speaking my language Mizuchi." Ripper said with a smirk on his face. "You still have that Union vibe from your master, just like I remember." He soon was teleported out of the base.

"Lord Mizuchi, you sure it was a good idea to bring Ripper back to life? I still don't trust him." Ayame said as they walked down the hallway to get Kīro.

"I trust him, and besides. Kagami and him would have a nice 'reunion.'" Mizuchi simply said. "Now. Project Izanagi can begin."

* * *

(In Kīro's world.)

Kīro walked out of the room and went down the hallway.

"Gah!" She held the back of her arm. 'This crystal he implanted in me. I don't even know how Unions can deal with this inside them?' She did recall the time she met Mizuchi and he used his drive, 'Deadly Sign' on her.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Join me Kīro, and I'll make sure your greatest desire is a reality." Mizuchi said as he held out his hand.

* * *

(Flashback end.)

'I already know what my desire is...' She thought as she went into the room and waited for Mizuchi.

A/n: well. Mizuchi even gotten Kīro to join him, feel free to leave reviews.


	7. Izayoi

Jonathan stood at the console over watching the room of test tubes with Es-n units contained in them. "Heh, oh Unomaru my friend. I'm continuing your work and soon it'll all pay off for the Brotherhood." Jonathan said to himself. 'But now's not the time to mourn about Unomaru, there's alot of work to do. ' he thought as he left the room and faced Noel and Tsubaki

"I see that everything is going well?" Hisao spoke as he teleported in.

"Yes master Hisao, the blood transfusion is going along greatly."

"Good, we don't want anything to interfere." Hisao said as he crossed his arms. "We're going to need Tsubaki for another successor of the azure, And to open the gate."

"Yeah." Jonathan said as he called a Es-n to his side. "It's alot more impressive what lord Mizuchi can do, this place was a wreck but when he simply touched the wall the whole laboratory was good as new."

Hisao stayed silent, he along with a few selected people have seen Mizuchi's true power. It soon became a law in the Brotherhood to never speak of it just in case of spies in the base.

"Detecting a unknown entity." The Es-n said in the usual monotone voice which made Jonathan and Hisao cautious.

"That's strange. The alarm would go off if someone infiltrated this place." Jonathan said with confusion as three Es-n units came to protect their master.

"Be careful. The intruder can already be-" Hisao was interrupted by a wolf pouncing on him. He tossed the wolf to the side. "Valkenhayn R Hellsing, One of the Six Heroes." Hisao said as the wolf transformed.

"You..." Valkenhayn simply said. He remembered seeing Mizuchi nearly 'killed' his master, Rachel he concluded that Mizuchi is way stronger than him.

"Oh no you don't!" Jonathan shouted as he send two Es-n units at the beastkin trying to teleport Noel out of the laboratory. He succeed in teleporting Noel and he attacked the two Es-n units.

'He knows that we're stronger than him. So that's why he's teleporting Noel.' Hisao thought as he took a fighting stance.

"Eheheh, I always wondered how you beastkin originated from. Guess we'll find out once I get to experiment on you." Jonathan said with a sadistic look on his face. Two more Es-n units came in to protect Jonathan.

"Raven feather storm!" Hisao shouted as he launched sharpened purple energy Raven feathers from his hands at Valkenhayn. He turned into a wolf and dodged the sharpened energy feathers, he attempted to claw Hisao in the back but he grabbed Valkenhayn by the throat and punched him.

"You won't jeopardize this operation." Hisao shouted running at Valkenhayn who is making a mad dash at Tsubaki until.

*boom!*

"*cough cough!* what was that?!" Jonathan coughed and noticed Tsubaki in different clothes and most notably, different eye color.

"I live to serve lord Mizuchi!" Tsubaki said with a energy blade in her hand and in a battle stance.

"Looks like Deadly Sign is bending Tsubaki, no, Izayoi to Lord Mizuchi's will." Hisao said walking next to Jonathan. Recalling that Mizuchi used Deadly Sign on her while she's unconscious.

"Izayoi. That's a good name for that form."

'This isn't good. I better retreat for now.' Valkenhayn thought as he teleported out.

"He escaped...smart move." Jonathan said as Izayoi walked to them and bowed down.

"My masters." Izayoi said with absolute loyalty in her voice.

"Lord Mizuchi will be pleased. The Godslayer blood is accepting her." Hisao said with a pleased look on his face.

"Looks like I'll have to give you the honors in delivering lord Mizuchi the good news- what in the?" Jonathan said as the armor parts on Izayoi and the blade turned into a giant sword and flew upwards. 'I still can't be the only one wondering where the heck those massive blades go.' He thought with a confused look on his face.

"Well. I'll go report to Lord Mizuchi, come on Tsubaki." Hisao said as Izayoi went next to him and they teleported out.

Jonathan dismissed the Es-n units guarding him back to guarding the Laboratory and walked into Unomaru's office. Well, its his office now to be more accurate.

'Project Izanagi is going along smoothly.' He thought he as sat down at the chair at his desk and ordered the nearby Es-n to get him some tea. After a few seconds, the Es-n gve him the tea and he sipped it with a victorious look on his face. Until he looked at the closet full of frilly dresses that it changed to a angry look.

"Tch, that traitor." He never thought that his friend's former agent, Es would betray the whole agency he worked for. Why he kept that closest full of Es's dresses he'll never know, maybe to keep what Unomaru had unchanged?

He calmed down and putted the tea on his desk, he couldn't change the past and if he and Es meet again. His Es-n units would finish the job, after all, he did a lot of adjustments to their speed, agility and fighting style, simulating how Es would fight.

Jonathan shook his head, it was a big if, and since the Es-n units fought Valkenhayn, he'll need to make more adjustments to them. Again.

* * *

(At the Brotherhood's base.)

Mizuchi, Ayame and Kīro walked down the hallway. Hearing the work Kīro did and the fact that she's a Embryo storage unit in her world makes things interesting for the Brotherhood.

"My lord." Hisao said as he and Izayoi teleported in front of them.

"Hisao..." Mizuchi said as he and Izayoi bowed down.

"Kīro, I'll show you the rest of the base." Ayame said as she took Kīro's hand and went ahead. Leaving Mizuchi with Hisao and Izayoi.

"It's complete, we have the ultimate member." Hisao said as he stood up.

Mizuchi turned to Izayoi and placed his hand on her head.

'I can feel it! The Azure is pouring into her, heh she will be the one to open the gate.' Mizuchi gotten his hand off of Izayoi. "From this day forward" he makes a sword out of blue energy. "You'll be known as Izayoi. The Brotherhood welcomes you with open arms." Mizuchi said as he touched Izayoi on the shoulders with the blade.

"Thank you, Lord Mizuchi." Izayoi said as she stood up.

(At Kagami's appartment)

* * *

After alot of well deserved rest, Kagami heard wind in the living room area. Jaden and the others were surprised to see Noel unconscious on the couch. With a note on her.

"What's this?" Jaden wondered as he picked up the note. "You three are lucky that I'm giving you one more chance to protect Noel, as you read this note Mizuchi captured Tsubaki and forced the master unit to recognize her as another successor of the azure. Become strong and be ready for the hardships of what to come. Sincerely, Rachel Alucard."

"That explains things." Kagami said.

"P.S. you three have my support."

"A successor of the azure?" Jaden muttered in confusion.

"Since they gotten Tsubaki to join him, we got to stay vigilant." Kagami commented as he gotten up. "I have to go. There's a place I want to check." Kagami said as he went out the door.

"Yukino," Jaden gotten up and faced Yukino. "I'll recover the rest of my memories, I just don't want to lose you too."

"Jaden." Yukino said she gave him a hug. He forced a smile on him.

"Thank you, Yukino Akagi." Jaden said as he letted go of Yukino and backed away. "We should prepare dinner, I know a few recipe's my aunt taught me."

"I never cooked something..." Yukino said which Jaden had a 'kind of already figured that out' look on his face.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." Jaden said as he took his coat off and went into the kitchen with Yukino.

(Where Kagami is.)

Kagami went down the street, going to the one place he didn't look. He once again, spots Ragna.

"Seems like I'm running into you lately." Kagami said getting Ragna's attention.

"Yeah..." Ragna said. "Where you going? "

"Off searching for Jaden's Mother, you want to tag along?"

"I might as well." Ragna said, as he have nothing else to do, for now.

"Well, let's get going." Kagami motioned Ragna to follow him.

A/n: well, Mizuchi now has the ultimate member in the Brotherhood, completely bent to his will. Also, a bit of Jonathan's background revealed.

* * *

(Extra scene)

"Now, where is it?" Ripper said to himself, scrounging around the dead NOL soldier's body, when it's the spy Mizuchi wanted dead.

"Ahah! Bingo!" He exclaimed in joy as he pulled out a crystal from the body. "A phase 6 crystal! Mizuchi must have a great ideal of trust in me."

*gulp*

"Full power! And I'm feeling great." Ripper exclaimed. He got up and smelt something.

"Heh, Kagami is here?! Guess I'll reintroduce myself and that Ragna guy." Ripper said to himself as he ran off, he knew about his past mistake fighting Kagami, and he's nowhere in hell going to repeat them.

A/n: feel free to leave your reviews and positive feedback.


	8. False hope

"So...where are we going?" Ragna asked Kagami which he replied with. "The only place I haven't checked yet." They walked in the streets as it turned to nighttime.

Kagami and Ragna went down the street, heading to the place that wasn't checked on Kagami's map of Kagutsuchi, many people passed them completely ignoring the fact that Ragna is there.

'Okay, how is it that people are completely ignoring Ragna despite the bounty he has?' Kagami always wondered why people ignored him. It might be that he's incredibly lucky or someone fucked up the wanted poster, Kagami sighed as something's telling him that it's the second option.

'Still...why would Mizuchi need Tsubaki Yayoi and Noel for? Despite that Noel is back in safe hands, something is telling me that it's far from over.' Kagami thought as he headed over to the area not marked on his map.

* * *

(In the Takamagahara Laboratory, several minutes later)

Immediately after Mizuchi welcomed Izayoi to the Brotherhood, he wanted to test her abilities to the fullest. He ordered Jonathan to put her in a arena against several Es-n units.

"Justice Phorizor!" Izayoi shouted as a big blade appeared and some of the Es-n units nearly dodged it.

"Impressive. This test is giving some good results." Jonathan commented with Mizuchi next to him, they are in a room overlooking the arena.

"She's perfect, her drive 'Scarlet Justice' is a interesting one." Mizuchi said with his arms crossed. He figured that Izayoi will be stronger as a successor of the azure and with a crystal in her.

"It's giving me some ideas for the Es-n units in terms of data for them." Jonathan said as he saw Izayoi block the Es-n's lances with her blade and the two shields floating beside her. If they're even considered shields.

"Where did she?!" Jonathan exclaimed surprised and shocked that Izayoi disappeared in a instant, she appeared behind one of them and nailed the Es-n in the back.

"Teleporting, figures." Jonathan said as he took it in account that Izayoi can teleport.

"I've seen enough." Mizuchi spoke as he teleported down to the arena. "That's enough, get some rest." Izayoi nodded and teleports to the base. Jonathan took the stairs down and met up with Mizuchi. "Smart move Lord Mizuchi, we can't have our Godslayer get worn out." Jonathan said as he has a tablet in his hand with Izayoi's data.

"Yes, the other reason is that I want her to be accustomed to the crystal within her."

"Really? It's makes sense, I mean, someone like Ripper or your master had to get accustomed to their crystals." Jonathan said with thought.

"You can say that he might had to." Mizuchi said as he teleported back to base. Leaving Jonathan alone.

"The data I have, But still." Jonathan said to himself as he looked on the tablet and walked down the hallway. "Jaden and his friend might try to stop project Izanagi. Most importantly the Azure Gate Guardian and her friends might also try, although I find that scenario unlikely." He approached the room with the Es-n units and imputed Izayoi's data into them by a console.

* * *

(At the place)

"Well, this is the place." Kagami said as he looked at the building down the street.

"We're going in there? That place is abandoned."

Kagami thought about what Ragna said, yeah the place is abandoned, sure it may be a trap but he has to be sure of his friend's safety. Aside from the fact that she can take care of herself. "I know, but I'm going in." He gets his knife out. "I'm keeping my promise, besides you'll be on guard if something is up."

They approached the door and they moved to the sides of the door. 'What?' He thought as he heard a bell like chime coming from the building. 'Impossible, I never heard discover calls in this world. Unless.' He casually opened the door and he heard it again.

"Long time, no see Kagami!" A figure jumped out of the window above Kagami with a blade in his hand.

"What?!" Ragna jumped back in surprise as Kagami blocked the knife with his incredibility fast.

"Ripper..." Kagami growled at Ripper landing on his feet. Ragna can see the anger on his face.

'He's just like me. That Ripper guy must took someone precious from him.' Ragna thought as he got Bloodscythe out.

"What's wrong? Surprised to see me?" Ripper exclaimed sarcastically as he dodged every slash of Kagami's knife and countered with the finger blades. Which defiantly made Ragna jump seeing them.

"No you don't!" Kagami blocked the blades...with his.

'Okay...I don't even want to know how he does that.' For all of his life, Ragna never seen fingers turning into blades before.

"Tch, you still have my powers and you use them on your old man? I'm disappointed." Ripper knew of Kagami's powers, powers he inherited from him.

"Shut up!" Kagami shouted as his knife and finger blades collided with Ripper's. His right eye glowed red. Ripper jumped back to get some distance.

"Heh heh, your Union blood is acting up. Oh FYI, your friend, that doll is not in there."

"Tch." Kagami exclaimed at what Ripper said. Ragna ran at Ripper and attempted to do his signature Deadspike move at Ripper, but he dodged it.

"So your Ragna? Heh, guess I should be honored. But I'm going." A blue energy surrounded Ripper. "You will get your chance, and I haven't forgotten that you stomped out my eye, Kagami!" Ripper said as he pointed to his eye with the eye patch on it and teleported out.

Kagami's right eye turned normal and his finger blades turned back to normal fingers. "Out of all the people alive, why him?!" It doesn't make sense to him, first Drei and Acht, now Ripper as well?!

"Kagami, mind explaining about the blades of yours?" Ragna questioned Kagami, pointing Bloodscythe right at him.

"Guess it can't be helped." Kagami lightly chuckled. "It's alright if you trust me or not. But if I was Ripper, I would've killed when we first met." He crossed his arms. "He killed my father, Kiyoshi Kagami and my mother, Naomi Kagami and I became a orphan." He remembered what his adopted mother told him.

"He really did take someone important." Ragna said as he caught Kagami's attention. "Back when you said that Nu reminded me of someone, you we're right." He puts Bloodscythe in the sheath. "She reminded me of my sister, Saya."

"Guess we actually have something in common." Kagami said. "Lets head back to my apartment. You can spend the night there."

"Eh, no thanks. I have a hotel room already, thanks anyways." Ragna said as he turned around and walked off.

Kagami turned the other way and walked back to his apartment. His mind went back to his childhood, with his adopted parents and his childhood friend.

* * *

(Flashback)

"*sigh*" a young Kagami sighed out of boredom. He wore baggy pants and a light purple shirt with grey shoes.

'Why does my family have these meetings?' He was outside of the Stroheim family house, sitting down overlooking the view of Ishana. Yeah, that's where the Sasaki family lives, well he's adopted into the Sasaki family.

His family told him that he was from the Kagami family, it shock him a bit. But on the bright side, the Kagami family owed the Sasaki family a favor for several months. They told him that his Mother and Father died at the hands of a serial killer when he was born, but the Sasaki family took him in as a way to repay the favor.

"Hello?" A female spoke which Kagami stood up, turned around and saw a girl wearing a orange kimono with little flame patterns on it, she has blond hair to her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Hello." Kagami said, trying to be polite. "You the daughter of the Stroheim family?" He asked with a guess.

"Yeah. My family and my brother are having a meeting." The girl said walking next to Kagami. "I take it that your from the Sasaki family."

"Yeah. My family is in a meeting with your family." Kagami sat back down and the girl sat next to him, admiring the view.

"I'm Kagami Sasaki. What's your name?" Kagami asked the girl.

"Kuon, Kuon Glamred Stroheim." Kuon answered his question.

"Kuon." Kagami repeated her name. "Well Kuon. You have friends?" He was curious if she had any friends.

"Well...there is one named Elise Von Klagen."

"Well." Kagami smiled. "Now you have another friend." His response made Kuon surprised a bit.

"Thank you Kagami." Kuon said with a smile.

* * *

(Flashback end.)

Kagami smiled at the memories with Kuon during his childhood, she was like a sister to him, and Elise was the type of person that defently knows what she's doing. And the fact that she's a master in defense magic (he learnt that the hard way.) Makes her a ace for defense.

He along with the two made a interesting duo, Kagami the weapon and Grimoire weilder, Elise the defender and Kuon the flame and the smart one.

Kagami approached the door and got out the keys to unlock the door. He was greeted by a smell of something good.

"Kagami, I helped Yukino make something for dinner." Jaden said as he saw a plate of croquettes on the table and a Japanese salad bits of apple in It.

"Th- that smells good." He hasn't had croquettes in forever. Only because that he cooks his favorites and he, once in a great while, goes to the Chinese restaurant in Orient town for a celebration from achieving a lot of bounties.

Kagami, Jaden and Yukino sat down at the table and passed out the food. Kagami pick up the croquette and took a bite out of it. To his reaction, it's incredibility good.

'Hinata, I think I found you a friend in terms of cooking.' He thought as finished the current croquette and begins to try the salad.

"What's going on?" Noel woke up and saw the food. They pulled a seat for Noel and they begin having dinner.

A/n : well, another chapter done.

* * *

(Extra scene)

"Yes Lord Mizuchi. I still have the spell for time travel." A man with the same light blue eyes as Mizuchi's and light gray hair. He wore a long sleeved shirt colored gray and white, red and white pants and brown shoes.

"Good. You're doing your mission well." Mizuchi congratulated him. Mizuchi wasn't really there, it's his silhouette in the blue energy. "Have you leaned anything they would use against us?"

"Yes, they know about the spell is stolen. Touya and the others are looking."

"That's up to you, keep them away from it." Mizuchi reminded the person.

"I will. And as a side note, Touya is still searching for Es in this timeline."

"As suspected. Its natural for someone to keep on looking for someone very close." Mizuchi concluded. He noticed movement behind the person. "Kyosuke, someone is here.

"Oh, and who might that be?" Kyosuke sarcastically exclaimed out loud as he turned around. Only to see Elise older and wearing a slightly different version of her clothes.

"Miz-Mizuchi?!" Elise exclaimed surprised. She quickly regained composer. "Kyosuke, you work for him?!"

"Surprised?" Kyosuke said with his arms crossed. "Yes, I work for Lord Mizuchi."

"Hmph. She knows too much, Kyosuke, kill her." Mizuchi commanded as his silhouette and the blue energy disappeared.

"Yes my lord." Kyosuke muttered under his breath as he looked at Elise. "Elise, you've been a thorn in Lord Mizuchi's side, all of your friends are thorns on his side." Elise noticed movement, but she couldn't see it.

Kyosuke letted out a light chuckle as two invisible figures are next to him. Making Elise a bit scared. "Mizuchi killed Zwei and now." The two figures appeared. Revealing to be mechanized puppets. One black and white and the other red and black. "I get the honors of killing you."

A/n: well then, this fight is going to be interesting. Feel free to leave a review. And did Kyosuke say that Mizuchi killed Zewi?!


	9. The Forbidden Spell: Time Travel

Kyosuke held a grin as this fight against Elise is going to be easy. "Elise, meet my two puppets. Asura and Deva." Asura looked like Sechs except his fingers are claws and Deva has a slender body with a black dress, pure white hair and black knee high socks.

"Puppets?" Elise asked, getting on the defensive.

"Hmph, they're puppets from a distance future. One that has yet to pass." Kyosuke said as both puppets charged at Elise and attempted to attack her, which she putted up a barrier in time.

"I know your limits on the barriers, Elise. That barrier for example will break after the next strike." Kyosuke said as the barrier shattered on que.

Asura and Deva quickly pinned Elise to the wall, "Elise, Elise. You were the noisy one of the bunch." Kyosuke said as he pulled out a pistol. "It makes me want to put a bullet in ya." He pointed the gun at Elise's head and putted his finger on the trigger.

"Oh no you don't!" A voice called out as purple energy ravens were launched at Kyosuke.

"Tch." Kyosuke exclaimed as Asura immediately came in front of Kyosuke and blocked the Ravens. "Heh, guess I wasn't alone. Right? Mei Amanohokosaka."

Mei, the head of the Amanohokosaka clan. Stood ready against her attacker.

'Hisao's student... You've trained her well.' Kyosuke thought in his head as he aimed his pistol at Mei and begins shooting her. Mei quickly placed her hand on the ground and made a barrier to block the bullets.

'Defensive magic?! Did she get some pointers from Elise?' Kyosuke heard that his gun ran out of ammo and tossed it away.

"I had a suspicion about you, guess you really are a Brotherhood member." Mei said to Kyosuke, which he looked surprised. "When Zwei died and Es's sudden disappearance, your appearance and all those times seemed...too perfect on timing."

"Tch..." Kyosuke, seeing no other option, orders Deva to keep a tight grip on Elise and have a arm blade at Elise's throat. "Follow me, or she dies." Kyosuke threatened Mei and is now hoping that the new Ten Sages leader, Kuon doesn't show up.

Mei lowered the barrier, seeing that there's no other option. Kyosuke slowly backed away.

"Wind slicer!" A voice called out and a blade of wind sliced off Deva's arms.

"H-hey! Do you have any idea how long it takes to repair her!" Kyosuke called out to a 16 year old wearing a white and black shirt, pants and grey shoes and has black eyes and short red hair.

"Sorry I got here late." The teen said to Mei and Elise, scratching the back of his head.

"Took you long enough, Shinnosuke Yayoi." Mei said to Shinnosuke.

"Tsk..." Kyosuke tosses a smoke bomb at the ground, using the smoke to his advantage he grabs Deva's arms and begins running.

"Oh, no you won't escape from me!" Shinnosuke exclaimed to Kyosuke and ran after him, with two hands on his Legacy Weapon katana, the Wind Blade.

"Wait!" Mei exclaimed to Shinnosuke, but he didn't hear her. "He ran off...and I bet he didn't plan ahead." Mei walked over to Elise, which she is okay.

"Let's go catch up to him, he'll need some help." Mei said to Elise and they followed Shinnosuke.

* * *

Kyosuke soon came to a specific rooftop, he looked back to see Asura left to fight Shinnosuke. "Good..." Kyosuke walked over to remove a specific brick and pulled out a spell book.

Asura came next to Kyosuke, Shinnosuke soon followed.

"You're too late!" Kyosuke announced and begins speaking the words on the book.

"Stop him!" Elise shouted to Shinnosuke, finally caught up with Shinnosuke and Mei followed. "Don't let him time travel to the future!"

"On it!" Shinnosuke quickly ran towards Kyosuke, which a bright light envelopes Kyosuke and Shinnosuke.

"Nghhh!" Mei and Elise shielded their eyes for a few seconds and once the light died down. Kyosuke and Shinnosuke were gone.

* * *

"Arg..." Shinnosuke woke up and rubbed his head. He got up and looked around. "A forest, great." Shinnosuke noted to himself. "You've really done it this time, Shinnosuke." He said to himself as he spotted a city in the distance, although it doesn't look like a normal city.

'That's a interesting city, maybe I could ask about where I am.' Shinnosuke thought in his head as his Wind Blade disappeared and headed to Kagutsuchi.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, chapter 9 is now done for those who waited for it.


	10. A Unknown World

'This is not my day...' Shinnosuke thought in his head, first he found out that he's in a city call Kagutsuchi and second from what he figured out, he was sent to the future.

'Hopefully I can find someone, and maybe my luck will turn up.' Shinnosuke soon wandered around Kagutsuchi.

* * *

Kagami sat down on the roof of his apartment. 'Even though i'm a little homesick, I still like Ishana and New Yokozaki city better.' Kagami thought in his head as he took a look at the night sky, Kagami soon thought back to when he first used 'it' against Jaden's parents, man it really did turn the tide for him during that one time. He was glad he reawakened it two months ago.

'One more search, then it's time to call it a night.' Kagami soon jumped off the roof, grabbed on a window sill and landed on the ground. "I'm never giving up on you, and your son won't either." Kagami walked down the street to find Jaden's mother.

* * *

Shinnosuke soon sat down on a bench, looking at the stars. He sighed as he wondered how Touya was handling with Es's sudden disappearance, it still didn't make any damn sense how someone skilled like Es just suddenly disappeared. Sure Mizuchi and The Brotherhood might be involved with her disappearance, but it's only a theory.

"Huh?" Shinnosuke looked over and noticed someone with white hair and wearing a red jacket. 'Sechs?! I thought he died.' Shinnosuke called his wind blade and launches a blade of wind at the Sechs lookalike.

"Whoa!" The Sechs lookalike stopped as the blade of wind just miss him.

"Tch." Shinnosuke dashed off the bench and attempts to slash at the Sechs lookalike, which he pulled out a big sword to block the slash.

"What the?!" Shinnosuke exclaimed as he jumped back from a beast head that formed from the ground.

'Okay...definitely not Sechs...' Shinnosuke thought to himself.

"Shinnosuke?" Kagami asked as he ran over to the fight he heard.

After a quick talk, Shinnosuke walked towards Ragna. "Sorry, I assumed you were someone...else."

"Really..." Ragna said as Kagami takes Shinnosuke by the arm and takes his friend back to his apartment.

"So, how did you get here?" Shinnosuke asked Kagami as his wind blade disappeared with the wind.

"Well...it's a long story." Kagami said as he scratches his head.

"Yeah...why does it look like that guy looked like that he hasn't seen a member of the Yayoi family before?"

* * *

(Extra scene)

"Hmph." Mizuchi was approached by Kel.

"My Lord, Kokonoe recently sent the Red Devil out. Probably to find and retrieve the Murakumo unit." Kel reported to Mizuchi as he bowed down.

"Have every unit be on standby, and go arrange a pick up for Kyosuke. I sense that he recently arrived to this timeline." Mizuchi ordered Kel and he nodded and walked off.

"So, why did you spare the Murakumo unit?" Acht asked Mizuchi.

"I felt a change within her, she's slowly but surely gaining a 'herself'." Mizuchi replied to Acht.

"Then that number 11 is getting even more interesting." Acht said as icy mist came off her body and walked down to her room.

"It's Jaden that i'm more concerned about." Mizuchi spoke to himself. "Especially because that he's their son." Mizuchi soon begins walking down a hallway.

'My master, I will fulfill what you started. Soon, all will fall into place.' Mizuchi thought to himself as his eyes glowed blue temporally. "Revenge will be mine..."


	11. The leader's strength

The Next Day.

"I see, good...i'm leaving things up to you." Mizuchi said as he hang up his cellphone.

"So...what's the report from our spy?" Ripper asked Mizuchi.

"Terumi is on the move, he's making a attempt to obtain the Godslayer." Mizuchi said to Ripper.

"Heh, then it's almost time to make our move as well. Especially with our own Godslayer."

"Don't forget, we are looking for the Azure Gate. Not destroying the Master Unit." Mizuchi reminded Ripper.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ripper soon walks off to his room to get his gear.

"Now, let's see how this plays out..." Mizuchi spoke to himself, now anticipated to see how things will play out this time around.

* * *

"You want to take Noel to where now?" Kagami asked a NOL officer with a squirrel tail. He, Jaden, Yukino and Noel just went out to get some fresh air. (While Shinnosuke recovers from his 'trip')

"You can trust me. I'm her friend." The officer spoke in a recognizable voice to Noel.

"Oh yeah? I'll be the judge of that." Kagami said as he flashes his finger blades. He was going to attack the officer with a blade, but Noel stopped him.

"Makoto?"

* * *

Mizuchi soon teleported to a park with Kel beside him.

"So, we're looking for the Red devil?" Kel asked, which Mizuchi nodded.

"He'll be trouble if not taken care of..." Mizuchi said as he quickly side stepped out of the way of a electric ball. "So, you've shown up." Mizuchi said to the person as his eyes glowed blue.

* * *

Noel and Makoto soon arrived to the area Kokonoe ordered to go, except...

"Tager!" Makoto shouted as she saw Tager, badly damaged and wounded.

"Hmph, this isn't even a challenge." Mizuchi said with his foot on the Red Devil.

"You two...run..." Tager said before he got electrocuted by Kel.

"Tch, no wonder why Kokonoe sent you." Kel said as he kicked Tager on the head.

Makoto looked at Mizuchi, she couldn't explain it. But she felt power from the leader of the Brotherhood. A power that honestly terrified her, a power that gives him rights as a leader.

"..." Mizuchi soon raised his hand as eight red and black blades appeared. "Howl, Kusanagi!"

* * *

Back at the apartment, Kagami was getting a incredibility bad feeling, a feeling that never went away after he sent Noel with her friend to a safe place.

"So, you got that feeling too?" Jaden asked, now wearing a dark blue shirt, simple black pants and shoes.

"Yeah." Kagami said to Jaden.

"Well, let's go." Jaden said as he, Kagami and Yukino (who overheard them) went out the door.

* * *

Noel got up, holding her wounds. 'He's strong...' Noel thought to herself.

"..." Mizuchi was silent as his Kusanagi blades blocked each punch from Makoto until he increased her gravity and made Makoto collapse with a terrifying thud.

"This feeling...not to mention your look." Mizuchi said as he looked at Makoto. "You remind me of someone, someone during that one time..." Mizuchi soon picked up Makoto with gravity magic.

"You won't... get away from this." Makoto said as she attempts to use Big Bang Smash. "I already told you, it's useless." Mizuchi said as he held out his hand and actually held the fist back.

"What?" Makoto was shocked as she saw her distortion drive, held back by Mizuchi.

"How interesting." Mizuchi said as he moved his hand and destroyed the energy construct. "Now then." Mizuchi said as he points his Kusanagi blades at Makoto. "Di-" Mizuchi was interrupted by a explosion on the back of his head.

"..." Mizuchi tosses Makoto into a wall and looks at Noel and he started walking towards her. "I already have no use for you, your friend will be my key." Mizuchi said as he continues walking towards Noel.

"Wh- what have you done with Tsubaki?" Noel asked Mizuchi as she felt a incredible amount of weight bring her to her knees.

"She will help me open the gate, so I can have the power to destroy what he entrusted to the Master Unit all those years ago." Mizuchi spoke to Noel with his hands in his jacket pockets. "Unlike Terumi, or as you call him Hazama, i'm not remotely interested in the destruction of the Master Unit. Nor am I interested in this timeline's predicament, I only want to destroy what my master set out to destroy and get my revenge on the two people that killed him."

Makoto can be seen jumping in the air and is about to punch Mizuchi on the back.

"..." Mizuchi disappeared within a blink of a eye and appeared behind Makoto. "..." Mizuchi soon grabbed Makoto's tail and slammed her to the ground.

"..." Mizuchi soon turned his back at Noel, he figured that Makoto would probably recover in a couple of weeks. "That beastkin was...interesting" Mizuchi said to himself as he looked at his left hand.

Kel, who was watching the fight, noticed Noel was about to hit Mizuchi with her pistol from behind, but Mizuchi blocked the attack with one of his Kusanagi blades and turned to push her away.

"..." Mizuchi looked at Noel. "Hmph." Mizuchi said. "Your friend would be lucky if she survi-" Mizuchi was interrupted by lights coming off Noel's pistols.

"Tch! Those are limiters..." Kel said to himself as he cover his eyes.

* * *

Kagami heard a bell chime, several feet away and at a NOL building. "Kagami, did you hear what I just heard?" Jaden asked Kagami, which he nodded. "We need to move, now!" Kagami shouted and ran towards the NOL building. To him, this was kind of feeling like what happened during that day.

* * *

(Extra scene.)

Jonathan, along with Kirō, is currently working on upgrading the Es-n unit's armor.

"So..." Kirō said as she looks at Jonathan. "This Es character, who is she?"

"Well...she was a member of the same organization we used to work for. That damn traitor." Jonathan said with a scoff and explained the rest.

"Oh..." Kirō said, after hearing that.

"Tch, everything was going well for me. Unomaru sent me, his friend, to do some research. Except when that fateful day happened." Jonathan said with a sigh and drank some of the tea on the nearby table. "I...rather not talk about it." Jonathan added.

Kirō only nodded. She did hear about what happened.

Jonathan soon walked off, he soon wondered if Kirō was told about what Kagami did during that day.


End file.
